enseñame
by kaila maya the whater
Summary: inspirado en la cancion con el mismo nombre: ella recuerda los acontecimientos de su vida, para si darse cuenta que lo unico que hiso fue arruinar su vida ,su despedida final, un adios "si tan solo ubiera sabido actuar" mal simmay denle una oportunidad XD


**ENSEÑAME **

**EXPLICACION:**

**Hola amigos aquí asiendo aparición después de siglos bueno les traigo este fic con esta canción la verdad no me gusta nadita el grupo que la canta pero después de ver un video de esta me fascino la canción y se me ocurrió este fic será con mi rpc que se llama kaila pero en mundo alternativo a ver q tal me queden dense una vuelta por mi canal aquí ahí lo e actualizado y ahí dice el porqué no continuo mis fices pero pronto volveré bueno aquí va comencemos**

**Personajes:**

**Sasuke **

**Kaila (rpc mío XD su perfil está en mi canal)**

**Mina ( rpc mío jaja recién inventado)**

**Itachi **

**Sakura**

**Disclamer: ninguno de los personajes exceptuando kaila y Mina me pertenecen son solo propiedad de masahi kishimoto**

**Acotaciones **

_**Pensamiento**_

"_**canción"**_

Habla normal

**Cambio de tiempo o de escena**

**COMENSEMOS ¡**

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

..

.

o.O

**pov kaila**

Miro la foto y como siempre itachi abrazandome y sasuke futiendo el seño jaja como olvidar ese momento...

Siempre han estado a mi lado itachi me aprecia mucho al igual que sasuke ... Creo que me aprecian demasiado, a mi parecer.

Siempre a itachi lo e visto como mi hermano, como mi segundo hermano mayor y miren, las curiosidades...ahora soy su prometida...

y a sasuke que lo e tratado como mi hermano y lo aprecio mas que ello lo amo tanto pero... no puedo decírselo.

Que dilema no lo creen ... el no poder no expresarme, el no poder hacer lo que quiero cantar, el no poder tomar mi propias decisiones en ser solo una marioneta y todo por un error del pasado o más bien una deuda de hace años todo por proteger a un ser querido por esto e soportado todo este dolor pero ya ... no ..puedo tengo que actuar ... esta vez bien porque nunca e sabido cómo pero esta vez lo haré correctamente aunque ya no pueda recuperar ciertas cosas pero son el precio de mis errores y no ay marcha atrás.

Enciendo la radio y empieza a sonar una melodía una que me atrapo por completo empiezo a escuchar y recuerdo los acontecimientos de la semana que me han llevado hasta aquí hasta mi libertad empieza la letra

"_**Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar "**_

Eso se relaciona cuando tuve que dejar mis sentimientos

**Flash**

_**no puede ser por que**_ -pensaba mientras caminaba hasia la azotea de la escuela

Mi tía la persona en que había confiado me a traicionado y todo porque, por dinero..., me amenazo con mandar a la cárcel a mi hermano por haber matado a un hombre...

Hombre que ella mando a matarme...

Hombre que mi hermano mato para salvar mi vida

pero al no ver pruebas no podíamos probar su inocencia mi tía dijo que si compila con el traro quitaría la denuncia y mi hermano seria libre solo tenía que cumplir

que tenía que hacer simple ... casarme con itachi uchiha el cual era el hermano mayor de mi único amor el cual tenía que dejar ...

El cual me avía citado en este lugar...

Al fin llegue a la azotea...

al fin llegas- dice el hacebache

lo lamento tuve que hacer una cosas antes - _**por favor no **_

Como sea ven - me extendía su mano

_**No**_

La acepte y me abrazo

kaila sabes que tú has sido la única persona que ha logrado llegar ama corazón.

_**No**_

la única que me a echo tan feliz

_**No **_

por eso te pido que correspondas este sentimiento …. Te amo

_**No... Por que **_

yo... lo lamento sasuke-lo alejo- no puedo yo ..Amo a otra persona

qué? - con una mirada ida-ya veo es itachi verdad?

...- _**no solo ere tu**_

ya veo no te preocupes... bueno tengo que hacer unas cosas olvida lo que te dije y diselo no pierdas tu tiempo me tengo …. adiós. -decía serio y se marchandote de ahí

No sasuke .. NO TE BAYAS-

se havia ido no pude más me solté a llorar lo único que yo realmente quería decir era que yo lo amaba, que lo correspondía

_**Fin del flash**_

una lágrima se escurre por mi rostro y sigo escuchando

"_**atrás aunque sabes que a veces yo soy solo miedo Y sé que mueres por mí, vives por mi y nunca me has dejado"**_

Vuelvo a recordar baya que la canción se relaciona con mi vida

Eso se relaciona con itachi por que simple a pesar de que yo estoy con el por intenciones que el desconoce realmente lo aprecio

El siempre ha estado a mi lado nunca me han dejado sola recuerdo el día que regrese a konohan

Fue el primero en recibirme con los brazos abiertos

"_**pero vives en mi, junto a mí en mi interior en este corazón confundido por eso te pido por favor "**_

Sasuke él le dedico esta estrofa porque a pesar que se que lo lastime y tales me odie, el sigue ahí apoyándome está ahí a mi lado cada instante, y me demuestra que le importo pero claro para él es más importante la felicidad de su hermano

"_**[Estribillo:] Enséñame a quererte un poco más y a sentir contigo el amor que tú me das desvanece el frío Quiero verte ya**_

_**Enséñame a quererte un poco más y a vivir contigo que no aguanto la ansiedad de saberte mío quiero ir donde vas"**_

Todos los recuerdos viene a mi mente … si tan solo yo hubiera tomado las decisiones correctas ... pero ya no puedo hablar en el pasado ya tome mi decisión y seguire mi camino

Aun que realmente desearía poder corresponde a tu sentimiento y no haber lastimado a nadie

"_**Lejos de pensar que me estoy haciendo mal tengo que reconocer que todo esto me ha salido mal"**_

Aun que todo haya sido culpa de mi tía debo de admitir que mis errores son míos el intentar alejar a mis amigos el intentar alejarte

"_**Por eso voy a aprender, voy a vivir voy a abrazarte más y más y no quiero y no debo y no puedo dejar de verte por que vives en mi junto a mí en mi interior en este corazón confundido por eso te pido por favor"**_

_Pero ahora puedo tomar mis decisiones aunque los daños estén hechos mi hermano se ha sacrificado_

_El se entrego para darme mi libertad a un recuerdo sus palabras_

_**Vive tu vida y se feliz olvida todo y di la verdad**_

_Ja como si fuera fácil pero tengo que intentar, tengo que cumplir por mi felicidad por eso e tomado la decisión de irme de dejarlo todo y decir mis sentimientos _

_Recuerdo fue ayer _

_Rechace la propuesta de boda de itachi y le explique el por qué, se que lo lastime pero ya no podía seguir con esta MENTIRA_

_Y tu sasuke fui a buscarte después de eso más bien tu lo hisiste y nos rencontramos en aquella azotea en la que inicio todo mi sufrimiento _

_Flash+_

_Porque haces esto que acaso tú vida son solo mentiras: decía mientras me gritabas con rabia_

_Tu no entiende ... no sabes lo que realmente siento-dije yo sin voltearte a ver_

_Cierto por eso estoy arto harto de no saber qué piensas que sientes, que alejes a todos... y sabe que ya no me importa saberlo-desia apunto e irte_

_Enserio .. a mi ya no me interesa ocultarlo- decía volteando caminado asía ti_

_Sabes ese día que te confesaste y te dije que quería a itachi era otra mentira una mentira mas en mi vida_

_Te quedaste ahí parado_

_Lo que realmente t quería decir.-me acerque y te vi directamente_

_Que yo te correspondía... que te amaba y lo sigo asiendo-dije al fin plantando un beso ese beso que contenía todos los sentimientos guardados_

_Nos separamos tú te fuiste quisiste decir algo pero yo no lo permití _

_Porque sabía que era tarde _

_Sabía que tú ya eras de alguien más _

_Le habías propuesto matrimonio a sakura_

_Me fui y te dije_

_No te preocupes solo... perdóname por todo el daño que cause se felis y se siempre tu que nadie te cambies adiós para siempre…_

_Esa fue mi despedida _

_Fin del flash_

_La canción termina y m doy cuenta que estoy llorando que triste no... pero decisión tomada tomo lo último que voy a empacar ya está listo mi tía me ofreció irme con ella a Londres yo acepte me espera en el aeropuerto…_

_Este es el fin de mi historia en Tokio fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida pero una mala decisión camino todo eso ahora solo me queda iniciar desde cero_

_Dejo una nota y me marcho en mi moto dejo mi teléfono y veo las llamadas son de itachi y tuyas baya miniko debió a verles contado todo pero ya es tarde llego a la entrada del aeropuerto_

_Y empiezo a caminar pero algo me detiene volteo eras tú gritando mi nombre corriendo a mi dirección mi corazón se acelera a mil acaso todo puede cambiar pero algo está mal…_

_Empiezo a caminar y escucho un grito veo tu rostro y tu mirada de horror un ruido…_

_Todo en negro..._

_Escucho voces gritos, te siento cerca mío, gritas mi nombre no puedo decir nada mi tía se arrodilla ante mi pero ya no hay nada que hacer_

_Ciento que el tiempo termina te regalo mi mejor sonrisa y solo puedo decir gracias..._

_Por haberme echo feliz_

_Por apoyarme _

_Por amarme_

_Por a verme enseñado a ser feliz y a amar_

_Recuerdo la última estrofa de la canción_

"_Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro puede terminar por qué simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar"_

Que razón tiene todo término por un simple error sin tan solo yo hubiera sabido actuar….

Fin

O:ookookook

wuaaa al fin termine momento emo jajaj espero que les haya gustado jeje disculpen por el retraso con los fic pero tengo mucho que hacer y mi compu muerta no ayuda jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado la canción es de RBD no me gusta nada el grupo pero la verdad esta canción me llego y vi un video que aaaa me hiso llorar ven hero's come back doujinshi búsquenlo en youtube o en devianart en youtube está traducido está muy bueno y es el mejor dibujo que e visto esto es todo espero reportarme pronto shane


End file.
